


From Freighter Jockey, To Underworld Empire, a SnapShot collection

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: SWTOR: OTP: Quick On The Draw [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fic!Snapshots, Fluff, Heartbreak, Jedi Consular Spoilers, Jedi Consular Vanilla Storyline, Original Character(s), Pre all the things after the vanilla portion of the game, Pre-KOTET, Pre-KOTFE, Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Smuggler Vanilla Storyline, Smuggler spoilers, Some Fluff, Some Romance, This is basically a collage of little scenes, snapshots during my Smuggler's journey int he vanilla game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: Just some Ficlets, snapshots of Seth's life during the ingame smuggler storyline. Before SOR and the other expacs.





	1. Ord Mantel Snapshots/ Sassier than a Space Diva

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, This isn't a HEA with Risha btw.... Incase you guys were looking for that.

Captain Apophis Seth Rand, or as he preferred it Captain Seth or just Seth, grumbled loudly as his alarm went off, buzzing very loudly in his ear. Louder than usual as the sound was like a blaster fight was going on inside his head. With a groan, he reached over and slapped the panel on the bedside table. When he went to push himself up, he fell back against the pillows with another groan as his hand drifted to his head which had gone from blaster fight to full on space battle. After a few moments of a breathing technique, he was able to slowly sit up and swing his legs over the bedside.  
  
 _I shouldn’t have drank so much last night_ , he thought irritably. It was a common mantra he gave himself after a night of drinks. To his credit though, he didn’t imbibe all that often.  
  
Standing up, he stumbled his way from his cabin towards the fresher. A cold shower would help the hangover, a little bit at any rate. He’d need a stim to get through this next delivery without his skull splitting in two though. In the fresher, he turned to the sink. Glancing in the mirror, he winced at the sight of his normally emerald green skin having a distinct grayish tone to it. Waving one hand over the faucet he leaned heavily against the counter with his other hand. He always had the worst hangovers and it never really mattered how much he drank, there as always a raging a headache the next morning.  
  
The faucet remained still, no water came pouring through. He frowned.  
  
 _Oh no, not today, please not today,_ he pleaded silently. He waved his hand over the faucet again. A gurgling sound then silence. He waved his hand once more.  
  
A jet of ice cold water shot from the faucet covering his face and chest. Startled, he jumped back and promptly tripped over a towel on the floor before landing on his backside. Water rained down on him from the tweaked out faucet.  
  
Sitting there, sopping wet and cold, he ran a hand over his face.  
  
“K’Teena!” He called out after a moment before he used the counter to pull himself up. He heard the tell tale giggle of the little blue-skinned Twi’lek girl from out in the common area. As he tried several times to turn the faucet off, he called out over his shoulder again.  
  
“K’Teena, get over here!”  
  
Another giggle echoed through the ship before the sound of soft feet padded towards the fresher. Finally, the faucet stopped it’s jet spray and he anchored himself against the counter with both hands. Glancing over at the doorway, he saw a small blue head pop into view.  
  
“Yes, Papa?” She asked sweetly, giving him a way too innocent smile.  
  
Seth arched a dark eyebrow at her, his pale lavender eyes narrowing at her in suspicion. He gestured to the sink with one hand. “What have I told you about this?” he asked, pointedly.  
  
“About what, papa?” She asked, once again giving him an all too sweet look.  
  
“The sink,” he said simply.  
  
“You always say to clean it out after I’m done washing my hands and face,” She said, putting her hands on her waist and standing proudly in the door way.  
  
He couldn’t even remain mad at her anymore when she pulled a cutesy move like that. Eight years old and with a sassy streak that could rival any space diva. He looked away and had to sigh so as to suppress the chuckle he wanted to let out.  
  
“You know exactly what I mean, young lady,” he said, looking at his reflection.  
  
“Aw, c’mon, Papa, it was funny!” she said, pushing out her lower lip in a pout and crossing her arms over her chest. Her small lekku twitched.  
  
“You know that cute pout thing doesn’t work on me,” He said, knowing exactly what she was doing and that it was only a matter of minutes before he would cave and only give her a stern lecture. The worst part about it was, she knew it too.  
  
“Hmph,” she said in an exaggerated huff as she pointedly put her nose in the air.  
  
“Alright, princess, I’ll let this slide but you know better than to mess with the ship like this,” he said, a crooked smile curving his lips as he gave a sidelong glance. The pout look evaporated and she bounded over to him, throwing her arms around his waist.  
  
“I know, I’ll stop messing with the faucet,” she promised, an amused lilt in her voice.  
  
“Mhmm,” he said, patting her on the back before ushering her out of the fresher. He knew her too well, she wouldn’t mess with the faucet again but she would find other ways to pull her pranks.  
  
“Go get some breakfast, we’ll be landing in a few hours,” he said, as he keyed the fresher door closed.  
  
“Okay, Papa!” her voice echoed through the door.  
  
He slipped into the fresher and chuckled. How he came to think of that little girl as his own after taking her in back on Nar Shaddaa three years ago, he had no idea.


	2. Going to the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ord Mantel: In Which a shifty hangar worker steals Seth's ship...

After making doubly sure K’Teena was strapped into her seat, Seth was pulling rather sketchy and risky maneuvers in his ship, _Lucky Strike_ , as he piloted through the blockade around the war torn world of Ord Mantel. His fingers moved expertly around his piloting control console. Before long, they were past the blockade and making a bee line for the spaceport he was scheduled to make his delivery for.  
  
“Papa, why is everyone shooting everyone above the planet?” K’Teena asked, her question making him wince slightly. He’d rather she didn’t see violence especially on the scale of war, not after what she’d already seen back on Nar Shaddaa.  
  
“Sometimes, angel face,” He started, “People just don’t know how to behave.”  
  
“Their papas should have taught them better,” she replied.  
  
A smile turned his lips as he started the landing sequence, “If only it were that simple.”

The  _Lucky Strike_  landed on the concrete deck of the spaceport smoothly, not a single jostle. He turned in his pilot’s chair and looked at the little Twi’lek girl as she started unbuckling her restraints.  
  
“Okay, you know what the plan is right?” He asked her, keeping his tone serious.  
  
K’Teena looked up at him after her straps were undone and nodded, “Yep, I have to stay out o’ sight while stuff’s unloaded.”  
  
“That’s right, and if someone who isn’t me comes on the ship without me what do you do?” He asked. His chest felt tight, as it always did when he had to leave her in the ship by herself. No other person in the galaxy had managed to wrap him around their little finger like this little girl had. Well, except maybe his younger sister...  
  
“I hide in one of the smuggler compartments until you come back,” she answered, her voice taking on a tinge of I-know-the-drill.  
  
“Hey, it’s dangerous in the galaxy and anything could happen, I’d rather you be hiding then getting hurt.” He said, his tone serious but soft.  
  
She bopped off of the co-pilot’s chair and threw her little arms around him. “Evrythin’s gonna be fine, Papa.”  
  
“I know it will,” he patted her on the back and stood up. “I’ll be back in no time.” He ushered through the cockpit and she headed off to his cabin as he turned in the other direction and made for the landing ramp.  
  
As it lowered, he stood on the top of the ramp and had a strange feeling creep over him which only served to grow stronger when his eyes landed on a rather rat-faced looking human with greasy hair and not so great tattoo on his face.  
  
 _This guy is not a good guy_ , he thought as he made his way casually down the landing ramp. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
 _Just a routine delivery_ , Seth thought as he followed the man named, Skavak, into the spaceport to clear up the necessary paperwork despite the sound of heavy blaster fire getting closer and closer.  
  
When another human man, Corso, with a darker skin tone and dread locks came running into the spaceport shouting about anti-air defense cannons, it all went to the void.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after shooting his way into the nearby village and taking out the AA cannons, he was heading back into the spaceport. On a hunch, he stopped running and crouched, quietly making his way towards the bay area. Hunkered down by a stack of crates, he saw four armed men standing around a defiant Corso. One of the men lifted the but of his rifle and knocked the poor kid out. He slumped to the ground.  
  
Something wasn’t right about this. It didn’t matter at the moment, he needed to take these guys out and get back on his ship. This planet’s welcoming committee was not his cup of Ambee tea.  
  
Pulling the hand grenade he’d had clipped to his belt, he lobbed it at the group and ducked back behind the crates. The grenade went off sending the seps to the ground with several loud yelps.  
  
He popped up from behind the crates with a sarcastic smile as he drew his two blasters and laughed.  
  
“This is too easy,” he said and fired.  
  
The seps were down and dead within seconds. He hurried over to Corso’s unconscious form and shook the kid.  
  
“Hey, Kid, you alright?” He asked when the Mantellian’s eyes flickered open and he groaned.  
  
“Thanks, Captain,” Corso was saying when Seth’s ears caught the tell tale sign of Risky’s engine coming to life. Without so much as a word, he dashed towards the hangar doors just in time to see his beautiful ship lifting off and flying away. He hadn’t a single doubt as to who was on his ship piloting her.  
  
“That scum of a hutt stole my ship!” Seth cried out in outrage. His heart was pounding in his chest both out of rage and fear for K’Teena. He could only hope she was following their plan and had managed to get to her hiding spot before Skavak had caught sight of her.  
  
Skavak was going to pay for this, with his own blood.


	3. Small Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may be a child, but she's more clever than any adult would expect.

K’Teena had heard the landing ramp close with a slam, she’d remained in her papa’s cabin when he’d left to make the delivery. She had planned on popping out of the cabin to tackle him with a hug when she’d heard a strange voice that sounded nothing like her papa. She’d froze when she’d heard that voice. It was gravely and...slimy sounding. Fear flooded her and her eyes went wide. This was not her papa. Just by the man’s voice alone she knew he was no good.  
  
An image passed through her mind. A memory she didn’t like and wanted to forget. A tall man with a scarred face and tattoos running up and down his arms back on Nar Shaddaa. He’d been a very bad man, a monster. He and his friends had hurt her old family, leaving her alone, by herself. She’d hidden in her older sister’s closet that day. Terrible things had happened but she couldn’t remember it. All she could remember was the fear and guilt she’d felt. Terrified and lonely, sounds of screaming and hitting.  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes as she stood frozen to the spot, then the memory shifted to a green skinned man with black tattoos on his face opening that closet door.  
  
Her papa had saved her.  
  
 _“Hey there, Angel face,” he’d said to her having knelt down on his knees. His face had been kind and his eyes had been sad. She’d been so scared then that all she’d been able to say to him was a simple question._  
  
 _“Are you going to hurt me?” she’d asked. His face had only grown more sad at the question but he’d shaken his head._  
  
 _“No, girly, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said and there had been something in his voice that made her believe him._  
  
 _“Are you a bad guy?” she’d asked then. He’d cocked his head to the side then shook it._  
  
 _“No, angel face, I’m just an ordinary guy but I’ll tell you what,” he’d started and slowly extended a hand out to her. She remembered flinching automatically but saw that his hand was meant for her own to take._  
  
 _“How about I take you out of here and somewhere safe where you don’t have to worry about being hurt anymore?” He’d asked, giving her the choice._  
  
 _“I don’t know, mama says not to talk to strangers”, she’d answered. The sadness in his face deepened then but he kept a kind smile._  
  
 _“My name is Seth, what’s your name?”_  
  
 _“K’Teena.”_  
  
 _“Pretty name, just like you are. We’re not strangers anymore. I’ll get you somewhere safe, if you’ll let me.”_  
  
That had been years ago, she’d been four then and some of the memories before that were fuzzy and more often unhappy. She rarely wanted to remember them. She was seven now and he was her papa.  
  
He’d taught her how to have courage even when she was afraid. The gravely, slimy voice sounded again, closer to the closed cabin door this time.  
  
K’Teena looked around wildly. She knew every inch of her papa’s ship. Her eyes landed on the vent above her papa’s bed and she was small enough to fit in the ducts that led everywhere including the special secret hiding place Papa said he’d made just for her to hide in whenever she wanted to.  
  
She scrambled up on the bed and climbed up on the shelving. At one point, her foot brushed against a set of books, sending one of them falling onto the bed where it landed quietly on the large pillows. Taking extra care, she pulled open the vent screen and slid in to the duct.  
  
She was small enough that she could turn around easily making closing the vent cover possible. After that was down, she sat there and listened. Her small lekku twitched with anxiety. The bad man’s voice was passing by the cabin door and onward. He was talking in a very agitated tone that made her scowl. After a moment when she was sure he wouldn’t hear her or be entering her papa’s room, she shuffled around and started to crawl her way through the air duct.  
  
“Stupid bad man needs to go away,” she muttered under her breath. Whatever this guy was doing on her Papa’s ship, she knew he wasn’t going to like it when Papa came home. She met a crossroads in the ducts and bit her lip as she thought about which way to go…  
  
 _Left, left is good_ , she thought and made the turn. This way would lead her to the common room where the holoterminal was located. Perhaps she could find out what this guy was doing on her papa’s ship. A few minutes later she was above the holoterminal in the ducts. There was vent cover with slits that made it possible for her to see.  
  
The bad man was uglier than she’d thought given his voice. His hair was too shiny to be clean and his face was annoying looking with a weird ugly tattoo. She instantly didn’t like him. He was currently speaking to someone on the holo. Her eyes shifted to see the holoimage of her Papa.  
  
She almost called out to him but when she caught sight of the angry expression on his face she remained silent, listening intently.  
  
“You realize you’re a dead man, right?” Her papa’s voice sounded angry but weird over the holo.  
  
Mr. Ugly simply chuckled at him, “Well, better men than you have tried so..excuse me for not trembling. On behalf...”  
  
The rest of his words fell away when she heard the ship’s engines fire up, the familiar vibrations of the ship came to life.  
  
 _Oh no,_ she thought, _Ugly is stealing my papa’s ship!_ She wanted to fling down the vent cover and tackle the guy to the ground then throw stuff at whoever was starting up the ship. How dare these bad people steal from her papa!  
  
 _If I’m not around and bad people are, you stay hidden until I can get to you, okay?_ Her papa’s voice sounded in her head and she made a face as if he’d been sitting in the duct with her. She’d have to stay put, until Papa came back.  
  
 _But if Ugly is stealing the ship...how will Papa get back?  
_  
Fear started to slip over her again but she gritted her teeth as she watched Ugly shut off the holoterminal and leave the area, heading to the bridge.  
  
 _Papa will come back, he’d never leave me alone, he promised._ She told herself, remembering her papa’s words.  
  
 _There isn’t a place in this entire galaxy that I won’t be able to come and find you._ He’d said to her one night after she’d woken up screaming from a nightmare. _You might be a lone for a little while but only for a little while. I’ll never leave you alone, Promise._  
The fear she felt dissipated a bit, leaving her room to breath and feel a little better.  
  
She started quietly making her way to the other end of the ship towards the cargo bay where her secret compartment was located. She needed to ‘lay low’ as Papa would put it.  
  
A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes, but there was no stopping her from pulling pranks on Ugly. He’d get what he deserved for stealing her Papa’s ship.


End file.
